1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, and more particularly relates to a virtual Universal Serial Bus interface.
2. Background
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a transmission interface connecting peripheral devices to a host controller (for example, computer). USB can support peripheral devices, such as keyboard, mouse, digital camera, printer and hard disk. Nowadays, USB transmission interface has become a standard interface for most peripheral devices. With the maturity of wireless communications, USB can also support bluetooth wireless communication hardware devices.
On the present market, the majority of bluetooth devices are connected to computers by USB interface. Bluetooth communication standard defines USB transport layer, and therefore, manufacturers of bluetooth wireless communication devices can develop corresponding profile stack of bluetooth wireless communication protocols based on the bluetooth communication standard.
However, for bluetooth wireless devices with non-USB interface, for example, Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe), as a transmission interface for the bluetooth wireless devices, it will be troublesome since the operating system providers do not provide additional software for them. For example, Microsoft only provides the profile stack for USB interface. In such case, the manufacturers of bluetooth wireless devices need to spend more time defining another PCIe transport layer in profile stack of bluetooth wireless communication protocols.
Accordingly, to solve such problem, one will need a new method of using non-USB device to establish virtual USB interface.